Silent Wish
by HamakoKaiba
Summary: Bleach Drabbles! In my random, bored times I might write a few Bleach drabbles and post them here!
1. Heart

**Disclaimer:** _I still do NOT own Bleach, sorry guys._

This is my first time ever writing any drabble, but I'm bored and I feel like it! MWAHAHA! -coughs- Anyways, I love feedback!

_Word Count_: 151  
_Characters/Pairings_: Rukia/Kaien(Ichigo)  
_Summary_: Their first meeting, and there is only one person on her mind.

* * *

It only took one look for him to have my heart. A look so familiar that it filled my soul with happiness.

I would know it anywhere.

The determination was strong in his demeanor and it was overpowering. He would save anyone, even if it meant his own death.

I use to look up to this man as the only one who understood me. He was the man that I adored and who use to be my world. Training everyday, he taught me to be who am I today.

The dieing Shinigami in need.

It was different.

The same face, same expression, same light in his eyes, the exact same smile. There was no way that I couldn't smile back as I lifted my sword for him to plunge into his heart. The love in my eyes grew as I watched him become a Shinigami and save my life once more.


	2. Sake

**Disclaimer:** _-sighs and talks in robotic voice- I do not own Bleach._

_Word Count:_ 218  
_Characters/Pairings:_ Kira/Matsumoto  
_Summary:_ How every normal Shinigami deals with a betrayal. Alcohol!

* * *

"Kiss me."

Two little words and his heart was fluttering into the sky. His head already on cloud nine was not helping this emotion at all. Spinning around and around that he wasn't even sure which way was up and which way was down.

All he saw was the busty orange headed lieutenant straddling his lap.

The smell of sake filled the air and filled the stomachs of the two Shinigami. Nothing mattered but the two of them. And wasn't there someone else in the room? Another, scarred lieutenant? Who knew... Who cared?

"Please?" The taunt in her voice was to much for him. There was no way any man could survive her seduction.

He was hurt, she was hurt more. Was this action abusing what she was going through? To much alcohol in their bloodstreams to even notice. At least, she didn't notice at all. Izuru understood perfectly, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

The way her body moved closer than Izuru thought was even possible. The way her blue eyes filled him with temptation. He just had to give in.

Two hot, wet lips met in fierce emotion.

Cloud nine was nothing campred to this.


	3. Chances

_**Disclaimer:** __You know the story, I don't own Bleach!_

_Word Count: 161  
Pairing: Toshirou/Momo  
Summary: One chance to get her back. No more chances for the man who took her away.  
_

* * *

If she would look my way. Just one glance and I could have her. I could show her who I really am and she would understand my feelings.

But when I pass by her she is always looking at someone else. Even when that person is far away and a traitor to us all. She sess him.

One chance and that's all I would need to show her what true love really is.

One chance and she could be mine forever. The way it should be.

That bastard. That damned bastard! He stole everything away from her. The light her in eyes, the pink on her face, the love in her heart, and everything little thing that made her the girl I loved.

There was no more doubt in my mind. No more chances would be given to him, no matter what she says.

He was going to pay no matter what it took. Even if that meant my life.


	4. Lollipop

**_Disclaimer:_** Me no own Bleach. -sniffle, sniffle-

_Word Count: 286  
__Pairing: Juushirou/Retsu (Ukitake/Unohana)  
Summary:_ _The wonderful ending to another check-up.  
A/N: VOTE IN MY POLL! ^-^  
_

* * *

Have you ever loved someone so much that you would do anything to see them? Go out of your way just to pass by them on the road, or purposely injure yourself just so you could be cared by them. And then it gets to the point when that person happens to know that you're faking it and plays along just to amuse themselves.

Captain Ukitake has always spent a lot of time with the captain of the 4th division. Getting checked out, being treated, and sometimes he is there just to be in her presence. The sly man plans some of his days to go out and find a way to just see her.

His plan for the day is to go in for a normal 'check-up', see how everything is going with his sickness. When he gets there is immediately sent to Captain Unohana. The moment she opens to door for him he can't help but to be overcome with such a great happiness that he doesn't know what to say. She smiles sweetly at him and moves out of his way so he can enter the room.

He sits up on a table and prepares himself for her. Her hand touches his chest just above his heart and he secretly wishes for her to take it from him. But it's already hers. If only she could realize that.

Her hands continue to search his body and she looks back up at him with the smile that he loves. "You're all fine today." She turns from him and reaches into a jar on a table. "Here you go." In her hand stands a little, pink, swirly lollipop. That was something that Ukitake wasn't expecting.


End file.
